Everything Good Happens Backstage
by the narutard imaginator
Summary: Behind the scenes oneshot for my other fanfiction How Troublesome Love Is. GaaraxSakura


_Well, this is a little behind the scenes oneshot for my other fic, How Troublesome Love Is. If you wanna find out what else happens, just read it:P_

_All characters and most settiings (c) Masashi Kishimoto _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Thud.

'_What was that?_'

Thud.

'_There it is again!_'

Sakura slid out from under her covers to see what was going on. She was staying at the sand sibling's house, along with other ninja from Konoha, due to mission orders. It was about three weeks into the mission, protecting the kazekage, Gaara, and she had come to realize in that time how different the two villages were.

She knew the three were different, but how wierd could they be? It was dark outside, sometime around ten at night, and people were still awake and active?

'_Honestly,_' she thought, sliding her bedroom door open, making her way down the hall towards the main hall, where the racket was coming from. Just as she was near the living room (as her room was a ways down the hall) she saw Gaara coming around the corner. She stopped him, hearing a lot of shouting.

"What is going on out there?" she asked, her hand still on his shoulder. He cast a deathly look at her, causing her to draw back slightly. He sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kiba and Neji came for a visit... well, to most likely massacre Naruto. Don't ask me why, I just know that much." his voice trailed off in a mumble and he continued walking past Sakura.

Frankly, Sakura wasn't surprised that Naruto had somehow managed to make someone mad at him even though there were seperated by several hundred miles. She sighed and slipped into the kitchen, seeing for just a moment the scenario, grabbing some hot tea that was conveniently abandoned on the counter.

She soon headed back towards her room, gently sliding the door agape. She stood for a moment in the doorway, and decided that she'd rather drink her hot tea on the roof; what with it's striking view and cool breeze. She slipped on some longer shorts and her bed shoes and headed up the spiraling staircase to the roof.

She walked to her far right, taking a seat on the short edge lining the courtyard atop the marvel of Sunagakure. She sipped the strong and refreshing drink and sighed, looking at the wonderfully adorned sky.

Her head began whirring, memories of the years where she, Naruto and Sasuke had been a happy... family. She smiled with her eyes closed at the deep sky, the tea warming her.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She bolted upright, stiffening something awful. Then a low, rumbling chuckle broke the tension in the air.

"Did I.. scare you?"

Sakura turned her head, wary of what may lie behind.

"Gaara!" she exclaimed, seeing a tickled redhead towering above her. "That's not funny!" she protested, seeing the smile spread wider on his face.

He laughed again, putting both his hands behind his back. "You're right. I just wanted to see who might have come to join me on this... lovely roof." His face was again serious, though Sakura couldn't help thinking he was still amused. Suddenly she realized that she must have been interrupting his nightly... stargazing.

She stood up, and bowed her head a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were already up here," she said, passing him, headed towards the house entrance.

She reached for the knob, just about to grasp the cold brass.

"I never said you had to leave."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She looked back over at Gaara, standing alone just to the side of where she had just been. His night cloack fluttered in the cold breeze, and she couldn't help feeling bad for leaving him all his lonesome on the icy roof.

She smiled quickly and walked back over to him, though now closer to the center of the roof that to the right. She sat again and patted a place next to her, inviting Gaara to sit with her. He accepted without expression, sitting silently. He pulled out his own beverage, a small bottle. He took a sip out of it, allowing Sakura to read the writing.

It was sake.

She watched him set it back down, not realizing that she was staring. They sat for a few akward moments before Sakura finally noticed how rude she was being. She frantically apologized and sipped her own tea, Gaara chuckling again.

"What's so funny?" she asked, so intruiged at how much Gaara was laughing. He didn't do it much, after all. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, turning to look at the brightly speckled sky, a smile still lingering on his face. Sakura stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. '_Am I that funny?_' she thought. '_No, he's probably just laughing _at_ you._'

She then joined him in looking at the stars. Suddenly, a small one burst right before there eyes, the tiny speck in the sky splattering itself in desperate reach of other stars.

"Hm," Gaara mumbled, grabbing Sakura's attention.

"What?" she asked, looking over at his face in curiosity. He looked back at her.

"Kinda reminds me of me," he answered, looking out again, only this time, at his village rather than the sky. Sakura cocked her head, silently questioning.

"Well... what I will be." he said, in a deeper, flatter tone. She sat before him, for once unable to say something. He closed his eyes and let his head droop, smirking a little, as if laughing at his own pitifulness.

"I'll live supporting a community, feeling big and important, and die unnoticed. Then, I'll realize that I was just another... ordinary star," he stated, looking back at her face. Sakura was slightly shocked when she saw his face. He looked morbidly sad, his eyes were barely open and his mouth straight.

She swallowed, looking back at the fading remnants of the recently dead star. Her soul strained, feeling strangely guilty for how low he thought of himself.

"Nonsense," she said, breaking the silence. Gaara became attentitive at this statement. "You are the Godaime Kazekage, the one and only. You... well... do have any idea what you are to this village?" she asked, waving her arm across the view displayed in front of them.

"A monster," he countered quickly and quietly, once again taking on the morbid face. Sakura sputtered for a moment before replying.

"Not to everyone," she replied. "Only to the few people who have no sense and are horribly unkind."

Gaara sat for a moment, then said, "To everyone my age and above." Sakura pouted for a moment.

"Not to me."

He lifted his head quickly and looked at her, his face now more surprised than anything. She smiled back at him, knowing that he might have to think a while before being able to come up with something.

He continued looking at her in confusion for a very long time, to the point where Sakura was tempted to turn his face in a different direction. He then looked down at his hands, a very thoughtful and sad expression set on his face. Sakura wanted to do something; pat him on the back, give him a hug, or something that might make that pitiful expression go away.

She then scooted next to him and lightly rested her arm over his shoulders. He again looked at Sakura with his puzzled look.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hoping she might help him vent some of his anger or sadness towards his village. He didn't do or say anything, just looked out towards his village for a moment and then rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. She was quite surprised, but didn't do anything.

Then she felt light, cool drops tickling the skin on her shoulder. She looked over, only to see the Gaara was crying, with no expression on his face. He was just sitting, leaning against her side, and the tears were falling extravagantly. But by the look of his face, it seemed as if he didn't even know he was crying.

She continued watching his blank face and saw it transform into an expression as if he were in pain, trying to stop something from hurting him. He began shaking, small sobs coming from him. He turned his head and buried it hard into Sakura's neck, hugging her tight.

She was very taken aback, but set her hand on his back, a strange instinct overcoming her, allowing her to comfort him. She turned around on the banister to face the building, helping Gaara do so, and clutched his head as he continued crying into her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him, the two very close and now both crying. When Sakura's cool tears hit Gaara's face, he hesitated. He pulled back slightly, looking at her face. She quickly realized that she, too was crying and began furiosly wiping the tears off of her face.

Gaara suddenly stood, hanging his head and standing far from Sakura.

"I'm... sorry," he said quietly. Sakura stood and walked in front of where he was standing. He turned his head to the side, avoiding her eyes. She placed her fingers on his chin and turned his face to face her.

"Gaara," she said softly, his eyes now locked with hers. "I didn't expect this to happen up here, and I had no idea you were so sad. So, don't apologize."

Gaara reached up and took her hand off of his chin, turning his back to her.

"It doesn't really matter."

He looked again at the expances of the night sky. "It's not like I can't handle my problems. It's just... hard to sometimes." He sighed.

"And besides..." Sakura looked at the back of his head, not sure what he might say. "I know you don't really care either. You just got mixed up in my issues because I was weak. I know that they are of no concern to you and that you will have no concern for them when you return to Konohagakure."

She gaped at him from behind.

"Don't say that," she said, finally breaking the silence. "You don't know... how I feel about you. You don't know how I feel about anyone," she grabbed his wrist, attempting to turn him around.

"**Stop**!" he shouted quickly. She let go, frozen.

"You don't know how _I_ feel, either," he growled, staring at her with one eye, his head only turned halfway to face her. "And don't even start to act like you really do care," he whispered fiercely.

"It's not like you love me or anything. It's just gonna be one of the many times I've gone soft in my foolish hopes of someone trying to love_ this hideous thing_!" he was shouting again, his head now facing Sunagakure.

After a few long moments of silence, the sound of water dripping rang in the air. Gaara slowly turned around, looking behind him at Sakura. Her hair hid her face, but there were tears falling from underneath her pink locks.

"What if I did?"

Gaara turned around, fully facing her. His mouth agape, he lifted her head. There were tears streaming down her face, her nose was red and she had her eyes nearly closed.

Gaara looked down at her emerald eyes, letting go of her face, but continuing to look her straight in the eye.

"If you... what?" He asked softly.

"What if I _did_ love you?" she spurted, more fat tears rolling down her face. Gaara stood wide-eyed, frozen and speechless. He slowly raised his hands, cupping her face.

"Do you... mean that?" he asked, barely audible, his face few inches from hers. She nodded, his hands mimicking the motion. He smiled and small tears formed in his eyes.

He then lifted her head and softly placed his lips on hers in a delicate kiss. He soon pulled back, his hands still supporting her head.

"You know... ever since I was young, I always liked looking at the world with my eyes closed, that way I couldn't see all the bad things." Sakura looked at his eyes, listening closely.

"Well... I think I've finally found a reason to open my eyes."


End file.
